The Letter L
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: A dying L not quite meeting his end yet! A baby naru adopted by the Nara! What will happen in a world where the lazy rule and those damned sour likers drool? Tune in to find out! No Death Notebook in this!


**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Shueisha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto** **and TV Tokyo. I own nothing.**

 **Talking:** "sweet noodles"

 **Thinking:** _"sweet noodles"_

 **Biju/Demon speech:** **"sweet noodles suck"**

 **Biju/Demon thought: _"sweet noodles suck"_**

 **POLL!: Hello everyone! I'm starting a poll because i have many ideas but i realize i can't start too many stories, I'll have too much on my plate then what with my job and still trying to think up perfect chapters, so! I'm going to leave it you to you guys, and gals, to vote for the next and last (for now) story! Here they are:**

 **Journey To King-dom (might change the name later): It's a self-insert/OC thing, it may not be me, and this won't take place in any already existing world that has been created, this will take place on Earth, but not ours, the main character will be exploring ancient ruins with a few colleagues/ridealongs and they'll run into mysterious, spider-like creatures, our main character will travel to another world, an alternate Earth, one with multicolored skies and Mushrooms that are as tall as the eye can see, many animals of our world are intelligent and will be humanoid, the bird people will be like the Rito from the legend of zelda series, so yeah.**

 **Metallic Soul Set Ablaze: A Xenonlade chronicles story though fair warning, it'll be a bit slow going, Shulk is already so amazing, i was stuck on how to make him even better, so i figured, why not make it him that is abducted by Egil? Fiora will still play a big part and will be just as powerful as the rest of them, she will not, however, end up with Shulk, Melia will, that's right! Shulk x Melia story!**

 **Intergalactic Overlord/The Undisputed Strongest There Is (the name choice is also up to you): Basically, Ben will slowly but surely (not too slowly don't worry) get stronger, he will not receive the ultimatrix, instead his aliens will evolve over time, they will grow into their full forms, the omnitrix will have already been completed by the time he gets it so it'll work out, he will rise to the top, this is not a Ben x Gwen story. Incest will already be in my Naruto story I'm writing.**

 **Rising Dragon: A Gohan story, he won't be _too_ different from canon, he won't be like Vegeta or Goku, he'll be him with a little oomph, he will end up with..i haven't decided between 18 or an unusual pairing, the second girl he'll get with is already planned and it's the unusual pairing that is Western Supreme Kai, the only female supreme kai we've seen yet, that'll take place in the Buu Saga. Also i already have half a chapter written for this but warning, I'm not as excited for this story so it'll be slow going and might affect the quality.**

 **And final idea, one I've thought about for a while! Xing Naruto (still working on the name): Xenomorph Naruto! Not a born xeno but will be turned into one, slowly, the queen will accept him into her hive, on the xenomorph home world! He'll get there via being a stow-away! Though little did he know, because the experiment affected his memory, he's slowly becoming something else, he's a special xenomorph, all unique transformations, from foot soldier to King! He'll be a prized warrior, accepted there, he'll protect the hive and become king, hint hint, the predators/Yautja and humans aren't the only enemies the Xenomorph have.**

 **PS! This story, the one you're probably going to read, has a dying L sealed inside Naruto, no Death Note! Naru will be adopted by the Nara! because c'mon, we have to counteract his OP'ness _somehow_! So it'll be a semi-lazy, really intelligent and sweet loving Naruto! Look out ninja world ;)**

 **~unknown time and location~**

L didn't know how it came to this, well, he did, but..to be killed by his own friend..it honestly hurt more than the heart attack he had suffered, however this..this was a bit beyond what he planned for, his dying body falling from the sky, nearly crashing into a whiskered, blond baby only to be sucked into it's stomach, somehow, and coming face to face with a giant fox. Damn, this was somehow above his pay grade, and that was saying a lot considering he was filthy rich, perhaps it could answer any questions he has? Judging from the surprisingly hateful expression on it's face when he called it Mittens, he doubted he'd at least be able to sleep anytime soon.

 **~outside the seal~**

"Hah..Hah..it's done..I'm sorry, Naruto, i wish..just one of us..could've stayed alive to care for you and love you..Hiruzen, if you're listening..do not tell the village that Naruto is now our Jinchuriki." Said Minato, struggling to get those final words out, his soul finally being taken by Lord Shinigami, gaining a bit of light in his dying eyes as his fading vision took note of his predecessor nodding his head 'yes'.

"Minato..i should have been the one to lose my life today, i promise you..I will look out for your son to the best of my abilities." Said Hiruzen, fully aware he was now talking to a dead man, his heart aching, today was just not his day.

 **~within the seal~**

 **"-and I'll have you know! I am the mightiest among my kin! The almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** Roared Kurama, his rage at being called Mittens getting the better of him, damned, stupid humans.

"I see..so you're either a 'demon' or just some overgrown fox..though judging from the malice I'm feeling from you you're probably more than just some giant furr ball, tell me, what is this world like?" Asked L, calm as ever, there were more like this Kyuubi? What more was there to this world? Were humans giant too?

 **"W-What!? Furr ball!? You!-Wait..what do you mean what is this world like? You're human so you must live here!"** Shouted Kurama, flabbergasted, sure this human was dressed weird, but he was still human! Even if he had been living under a rock he still had to know at least the basic information of the world.

"I can tell from the way you phrased it that this must be a different world, i was already considering that notion but you just confirmed it for me, this can't be the same world because I'm sure a giant, angry, bunny eared fox would show up on the news, just that. Furr ball." Replied L, still rather calm, though inside his mind was a bit jumbled, this wasn't his world, he wasn't in his world anymore, did the Death Note do this?

 **"Grrr! It's Kurama! Not Furr ball!-No wait! You don't have permission to speak my name-wait..same world? No way, you can't be from a different world, you know nothing of what the puny ningen call shinobi!? You know nothing of the biju!?"** Asked a shocked Kurama, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped, it couldn't be, how could someone travel from another world? Not only that, but it was human and the damned fleshbag was still intact!?

"The biju huh? So that's what they call your species, and Kurama? A strange name for a furr ball, though shinobi? You mean I'm in a world full of ninja? So assassins are open field now, huh? I can't do much considering the rules here must be different than the ones set in my world." Said L, a bit frustrated by the fact that this world was practically ruled by killers, an unsalvagable situation, even for him.

 **"Grrr! I said stop calling me furr ball! Tch, i guess it's either that or Kurama, fine, Meatbag! Judging from what you said, your world must have more rules and strict ones at that, here, it's basically kill or be killed, though you can add stealing to that saying as well, and i didn't attack by choice, no i won't explain it."** Said Kurama, huffing as he saw the puny human was about to ask about what he meant, already irritated at getting sealed away once again.

"Hmm..I suppose that'll do for now, however, one more question, where are we?" Asked L, he didn't quite like being in a sewer, wet pants were gross, Kurama sighed for the 3rd time that day, this was gonna be a _long_ day.

 **a bit short but that'll do for a prologue, don't worry, an actual chapter will be a lot longer than this!**


End file.
